Electrostatic chucks may be utilized to secure a substrate to be processed to a substrate support. Elements of an electrostatic chuck may include electrodes to secure the substrate and grooves disposed in a surface of the electrostatic chuck to provide a back side gas to a backside surface of the substrate.
Typical electrostatic chucks may include electrodes that provide strong chucking forces, but do not provide control for partial chucking during dechucking. In addition, these electrodes can give uneven chucking force from side to side. Furthermore, in some electrostatic chucks with grooves, substrate cool down rates in the center and at the edges of the substrate may be insufficient. In addition, arcing may be seen in the gas grooves beneath the substrate. Such elements of the electrostatic chuck may affect processing of the substrate. Accordingly, improved electrostatic chuck designs are provided herein.